Eventually
by cynthiarox99
Summary: The iCarly gang goes to Webicon again. Carly's crushing and so is Freddie? What about Sam? She is too. It's old, but I hope you like it! One-shot**


**iGo To Webicon Again**

**iThink They Kissed never happened by the way! Hope you enjoy the goody bag!**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own iCarly! ): **

**Sam's POV**

**On a note: this one was old in my file, so I decided to fix it up a bit. It's not that great, but it's okay...I think. Hope you enjoy though! Sam may be OOC in some parts, or all of it. I was good at writing back then! :( ... (: Love you all!**

* * *

><p>We walked into Webicon once again, dreading even coming. Who knows what will happen this time? Not us, and we're actually scared. I sat on the right again, but this time, Freddie was in the middle and Carly was on the left. Greeaat. Well now I can bug him when I get bored. Calm before the war.<p>

They were sitting in some kind of order. It was split into three categories. "What's up with the three categories?" I asked.

A person from the middle that looked like a nerd answered, "Whell hue shee. The caehory on he hright ish the Crehdie fans. The one on da lef, ish the Seddie fans. The ones here in sha middal ish jus the ones that fwant to ashk quesons." He explained. Man he had a bad speech problem. I think it was a lisp. Gah, I hate people that have those! Oh, now I sound like Freddie. He always says 'Gah'. GAH! I mean, ugh. Yeah, ugh.

I looked over at Carly and she was just staring at a new guy she was crushing on. His name was Brandon. I looked at Freddie. He was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Just your ugliness, can't take my eyes off it. It's like puke, the odor is disgusting, but you help but stare at the nastiness of it." Ouch. That actually stung. I turned away from him and looked at the cart next to me. "Sam, I'm just joking. Come on. That's what we do! Come on, you're beautiful." He said.

"No you're not joking Freddie. Because you know what? That actually hurt me. I made a promise to myself that I'd be nicer to you, and you say that. Do you know how that makes me feel? Beautiful? Quit lying Benson. That's something you call your girlfriend. Why don't you just keep running after Carly, like always?" I snapped, leaning down on the table. He looked at me and I swore I saw something drop off his face. Hah, did I make the boy cry? That's funny. Wait, no that's mean. Ugh, I hate nice!

"Excuse me! I have a question for Freddie." A guy on the Seddie side said. I just waited for the riot to start.

"Yeah. Go ahead." He said already sounding bored.

"Who was your first kiss?" My head shot up at the question and I looked at Freddie.

My heart sank down when he looked over at Carly, and she said, "It was me. We dated for a while. I was his first kiss. But I don't like him anymore, never have and I never will." She said, beaming at Brandon. Freddie looked at me and frowned. I was tired of people not knowing. I looked in his eyes.

_Should we tell them?_

**I don't know? Carly will be angry.**

_I. Don't. Care. I'm just putting a tag on what's mine. _

**Okay? Go ahead then.**

After our eye conversation I beat my fists on the table as I stood up. Freddie slowly rose. "Nope." I said, looking over at Carly. She was looking at me and Freddie. You could almost hear her screaming, 'WHAT?' at us. "Nope Carly, you were not Freddie's first kiss. This is exactly what happened when I told the whole world Freddie never kissed anyone, watch and learn." I explained slamming myself down on my seat, dragging Freddie down into his by his wrist.

"It's so dumb." I said rephrasing what I said out on the fire escape that night.

"What?" Freddie asked, catching on finally.

"How people get so worked up over their first kiss."

"Yeah I know."

"Sometimes I wish I could just get it out of the way."

"Yeah I know, me too." He said doing a little laugh.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, say it!"

" Okay fine. I was just going to say-"

"That we should kiss?"

"You're gonna break my arm now right?"

"No."

"Well should we? Just to get it over with?"

"Hmm. Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with." He said while we moved our chairs closer.

"And we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over."

"Right, and we never tell anyone."

"Never." I said. I paused as we stared at each other. "Well…lean."

He looked down, just like before and he got closer to me, and pressed his lips against mine. I felt the same fireworks. I felt him. Him. I heard the crowd cheering. I smiled a little into the kiss. I kissed back, before we pulled away. I looked him in the face. He was smiling so hard. I couldn't help but smile myself. "Hey. I hate you." He said sweetly.

I didn't scoff, I laughed. "Hate you too." I said. I patted him on the head. "Good boy." I whispered.

We stood up and faced Carly. She was already standing, and smiling like her lips would fall off of her face. She was lightly clapping. "You guys are good actors, we should put that on iCarly!" She said hugging us both.

"Uhh, Carls. That actually happened." Freddie said. Her frown faded, and she turned towards the fans.

"Yeah, I don't know why you-" I stopped talking. I looked at Freddie and I ran out of the place. I ran out into the coldness of the early winter. I ran to Spencer's car and I jumped in the back seat, looking at the light blue sky of Seattle.

I heard the pitter patter of shoes hitting the stone concrete path way, but I shrugged it off, thinking Carly would just stare at Brandon. Freddie would act as it nothing happened. The sound came closer I saw Spencer. He saw me, stopped, but came closer. He walked around the car and sat in the back seat next to me. "What's wrong kiddo?" He asked, handing me a fat shake.

"Thanks." I said sucking on the straw. "I don't know. Carly suddenly got mad when Freddie and I showed-" I stopped talking again and just sat there. I couldn't speak anymore. I still tasted Freddie's lips on my own. I realized that I could tell Spencer, but I couldn't speak at all anymore. I tried to speak, but no noise came out. Something cliché just happened. I saw Freddie standing in front of me. He took my breath away. Literally.

The low light that came from the sky was shining on him, and his small smile, but yet a twinkle in his eyes. "Sam." was all I could hear around me. I snapped out of it and I heard Spencer from behind me. I saw Freddie looking worried. He took my hand, and it made it all worse. I still couldn't speak. I couldn't have an eye conversation either. I took out my phone and I had to text him and tell him what was wrong.

_I can't talk. I'm so sorry for running out. I don't know what's wrong._

**It's okay Sam. I'm here for you. Do you want Spencer and I to take you to the doctor?**

_What about Carly?_

**What about her? She can stay or go. I don't care right now, I just want you to be okay.**

That text sent me over the edge. He cares about his bully? What the heck is wrong with this boy? I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back and lightly kissed my forehead. I melted into his arms. He smiled at me and gave me his jacket, just like the sappy, cliché movies. I pulled away, and I suddenly found my voice. But I didn't use it. I can't tell him.

"Sam. I know you can't talk right now, but I want you to know that I like you." He said staring at me.

I gave him at least one word. It was barely audible though. "What?" I smiled.

"Just your beautifulness. I can't take my eyes off you. It's light the sunrise. It's bright, but you can't help but stare at the beautiful mass of colors." My eyes bulged out of my head, and I couldn't talk, so I kissed him. I heard Spencer clapping and smiled.

With his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders, it felt so right. Me kissing him and him kissing me back, it felt so right.

I didn't tell him what I _really_ felt. I was glad I didn't, but I felt bad for it. Maybe one day I'll tell him. It'll all work out.

_Eventually._


End file.
